pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Archibald Fitzpatrick
Basics Name: '''Archibald "Archie" Fitzpatrick '''Species/Form: Slowking Type: Water/Psychic Ability: '''Own Tempo '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 '''Physical Description: Archie is a lanky specimen, standing at 6'1", or 6'10" if you include the stone crown he adornes on top of his head like most of his species, He's definitely on the skinny side, that's for sure. While much of his body is covered in a short, coarse pink fur, his belly and snout are a smoother cream color (with green eyes just above those), as is his tailtip. While he used to shave his hair on top of his head because wearing something on his head all day usually left him in a constant state of "bad hair day", he's finally found a short hairstyle that works for him and doesn't get ruined by having a rock on top of him. He tends to dress relaxed and casually most of the time, and during winter you'll be hard-pressed to find him without his favorite candy cane colored scarf. Personality: It's hard to simply describe the Slowking's personality. He's much like everyone else. He can be happy, sad, angry, so on and so forth. Archie is typicall kind-hearted, not necessarily always willing to help though as he can be a bit lazy at times, but that's just genetics at work there. Despite his dopey-looking demeanor, he can be surprisingly observational and wise beyond his years. Then there are other times where he acts completely crazy due to...well, he smokes marijuana. Even then he's a wildcard. History: The older silbling of a family of Slowking/bro/poke, Archie grew up on the coast of Slateport, watching the big ships sail in every day. He was never the most popular or talented or anything like that, but he had found his niche of goofy, quirky friends growing up over the years. And he was okay with that. Course when you get older, most folks tend to have an end goal in mind. A career, usually. Archie never had that, and in fact he still doesn't, which has caught himself some flak from his parents and older family members, who don't care what he does, as long as he does...well, something! The pressures of being pushed to find a job eventually led to a set of circumstances where the young, impressionable, newly evolved Slowking got into the wrong crowd. Nothing as bad as gang violence, but they were quite the set of troublemakers. Graffiti, vandalizing, petty theft, drugs...though thankfully Archie had already found the one he liked, the other ones sounding a bit too...dangerous, even for him. Of course, when his family found out just who he had been hanging out with, things kinda tumbled down from there. They figured a bit of overseas schooling would be best for him, and so onto PCA and PCC he went! Things seem to be working out for the better, so far... Academia Grade level: '''Junior '''Major/Minor: Unsure Team: Team Steel Hearts Other Members: Valerie Eisenfaust Role/Purpose on Team: '''Tactics, Long Range '''Moves: Starter #Yawn #Curse #Water Gun #Confusion Freshman #Power Gem #Headbutt #Zen Headbutt #Teleport Sophomore #Ice Beam #Trick Room #Fling #Psyshock Junior #Scald #Slack Off Strategy: Archie is a firm believer of brains over brawns, seeing as he doesn't have much brawn to throw around. That's also why most of his attacks are long range, especially his psychic attacks. He can also turn the tide of battle with some odd moves such as Fling and Trick Room, which can also help his teammates out. Strengths: *Combat: His mind is his greatest weapon. He tends to be underestimated because of his "dopey" look/attitude most of the time. *Academic: He's pretty damn smart. Not like math wizard or anything, but his natural psychic abilities act as a brain "boost", leaving him able to understand concepts and explanations much easier. *Social: A genuine kindness combined with his wisdom and intellect are a great asset to have as a friend. Weaknesses: *Combat: He's not the most durable of folk. *Academic: Like most students, he has a tendency to procrastinate, and can sometimes be...well, downright lazy. *Social: Normally he's fine, but when he's stoned he can be a little on the...loopy side. Current Classes: #Health Regenration I: Not Just Recover Anymore #Water Attacks III: Hot and Cold #Botany #Stalling Tactics II: How to Annoy Your Opponents and Relatives